Labios de rubí
by AmaiKimochi382
Summary: "Pondrías celosa a cualquier mujer", murmuró ella. Duo se sonrojó. "Soy un hombre por donde me mires. Y este sostén acolchado se siente endemoniadamente raro", reclamó él, "¿Cómo lo hacen para usar estas cosas todos los días?". Una misión secreta, como mujer, lleva a Heero a reconocer su fetiche por los labios exuberantes cubiertos con labial rojo.01x02.¡De la Colección de Colores!


**[TRADUCCIÓN****]**

**Título original: **Ruby Lips

**Autor: **TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

**Resumen: **"Pondrías celosa a cualquier mujer", murmuró ella. Duo se sonrojó. "Soy un hombre por donde me mires. Y este sostén acolchado se siente endemoniadamente raro", reclamó él, "¿Cómo lo hacen para usar estas cosas todos los días?". Una misión secreta, como mujer, lleva a Heero a reconocer su fetiche por los labios exuberantes cubiertos con labial rojo.01x02.¡Original de la _Colección de Colores_!

**Notas de la autora: ***sonrisa* ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Duo tiene una boca preciosa!

* * *

**Labios de rubí**

—¡No lo puedo creer! —gritó Duo, volviendo a dar una feroz mirada a su reflejo.

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Lo habían transformado en una chica! ¡UNA CHICA!

—¡Maldición! —siseó, viendo molesto todo aquel maquillaje que se extendía perfectamente sobre su cara y su cuello.

—Maxwell —Noin llamó a la puerta —. ¿Estás vestido?

—No —resopló.

Escuchó a Noin suspirar y abrir la puerta. Una vez que sus ojos aterrizaron sobre su vestimenta, se quedó boquiabierta.

—Oh, vaya. De verdad luces como una mujer —susurró, mientras sus ojos viajaban a través de su kimono de flores azules.

A la luz, vislumbró un toque de sombra de ojos azul y máscara de pestañas, rubor y base, rematando todo ello con sus brillantes labios rojo rubí, destellantes. Su mirada viajó entonces hacia los mechones de ondeantes rizos castaños; esos que, mientras la mitad de su cabello estaba atado en un moño, permanecían sueltos.

—Pondrías celosa a cualquier mujer —murmuró ella. Duo se sonrojó.

—Soy un hombre por donde me mires. Y este sostén acolchado se siente endemoniadamente raro —reclamó—. ¿Cómo lo hacen para usar estas cosas todos los días?

—Aunque no lo creas, duele más si no los usamos —rió Noin.

Duo suspiró y alisó nuevamente su kimono. Se movió, revelando así la larga apertura al costado de la prenda, mostrando sus delgadas y pálidas piernas.

—Oh, vaya —comentó Hilde al verlo fugazmente —. Está claro que vistas lo que vistas eres el que más merece la atención que genera, haces babear a cualquiera —Duo le dio una mirada feroz.

—Claro que no—musitó —. Solo quiero acabar con esto rápido.

—Entonces vamos —Noin hizo un gesto a Duo para que se adelantara.

~4 horas después~

—Idiotas, subnormales, estúpidos hijos de puta —gruñía Duo mientras le daba un portazo a la puerta de la oficina.

La secretaria nocturna dio un respingo y frunció el ceño.

—Disculpe, señorita, pero no pued- ¡ESPERE! —gritó, al ver a Duo seguir de largo por el pasillo hasta el elevador —¡SEGURIDAD! —escuchó este que gritaba, al tiempo que las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

Aquel comentario no arregló en lo más mínimo su ánimo. Había pasado las últimas cuatro horas arrojándosele a aquel tipo para conseguir la información que necesitaban y así poder encarcelarlo. Cuatro horas, él había sido el elegido para pavonearse en aquel vestido durante cuatro horas.

Una vez que las puertas se abrieron dio un paso fuera, topándose con Heero que venía cruzando el vestíbulo, pistola en mano, desde sus oficinas. Duo lo miró enojado.

—Te juro por Dios, Yuy, que si no bajas esa cosa en este preciso momento me encargaré personalmente de matarte —gruñó, sus ojos se ensombrecieron —. He pasado las últimas cuatro HORAS metido en este VESTIDO —siseó —. No necesito chocar contigo ahora. NO estoy de humor para andar jodiendo contigo.

Heero se mantuvo receloso, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Duo? —susurró, con un dejo de incredulidad. Jamás había visto a Duo travestido en público. La diferencia era chocante, por no decir menos.

—¡Quién más, imbécil! —estalló Duo— Ahora, ¡muévete! ¡Quiero sacarme esta basura! ¡AHORA!

Los ojos de Heero estaban paralizados sobre los labios de Duo. Vio cómo aquellas cosas color rubí se movían pero no escuchó nada. Sus manos se relajaron tanto que casi suelta su arma cuando Duo pasó por su lado.

Duo en un vestido era algo que había visto una o dos veces antes, pero verlo llevando aquel brillo rubí era algo completamente nuevo para él. En su vulnerabilidad, sus manos salieron disparadas y atraparon la muñeca de Duo, arrastrándolo de regreso a su lado. Su mirada nunca abandonó esos labios rubí.

—Yuy —farfulló, antes de quedarse congelado ante la lujuriosa mirada que Heero le daba. _Dios mío_ —¿Heero?

Escuchó el sonido sordo de la pistola al dar contra el piso al tiempo que la mano libre de Heero daba suavemente con la rojiza superficie de sus labios. Trago saliva instintivamente ante su mirada depredadora.

Antes de entender lo que pasaba fue estampado contra una pared y sus labios colisionaron, mientras una de las manos de Heero se sumergía y subía por debajo de la apertura de su kimono. Duo gimió al sentirlo trazando un camino sobre su muslo, cada vez más y más arriba.

Finalmente, Heero se apartó, su mirada nublada por la lujuria.

—Duo.

Duo jadeó y dejó que su cabeza resbalará hacia atrás, contra la pared, al tiempo que la mano de Heero se aventuraba a seguir subiendo. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando alcanzó ciertas áreas y, con los ojos entreabiertos, miró a Heero, cuestionándolo. ¿Acaso había logrado cruzar el punto de ruptura? ¿Finalmente había logrado que Heero lo viera y notara cómo se sentía respecto a él?

Heero presionó sus labios contra los de Duo otra vez, paseando su lengua por su labio inferior, exigiéndole entrar. Se le concedió y él se lanzó. Lo presionó aun más cerca, obligándolo a separar aun más sus piernas, haciéndolo gemir en voz baja y profunda.

Su mano libre se enredó en los largos mechones rizados mientras se extasiabacon su boca. Separándose finalmente por la imperiosa necesidad de aire, frunció el ceño al notar que el labial se había corrido notoriamente.

—¿Todo lo que tenía que hacer era usar labial? —bromeó Duo con voz entrecortada, respirando con dificultad—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —agregó, molestándolo.

—No era necesariamente el labial —dijo Heero, mirándolo molesto.

Duo enarcó una ceja.

—¿El color?

Heero gruñó antes de robarle la respiración con un nuevo beso.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Espero que se hayan entretenido. Todos sabemos que Heero es… un maldito bastardo.

**Notas de la traductora: **Tengo una fijación especial con esta pareja, así que lo más probable es que esto no sea lo último que vean traducido o escrito por mí de 01 y 02, ¡porque los amo! Jeje, y si hablamos de Duo, no es para menos.

El link al original pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil, así que si a alguien se le da el inglés, puede ir a dejar sus comentarios allá, directo a la autora. De otra forma yo se los haré llegar, ya que tengo su autorización para traducir su historia y cualquier comentario que aquí llegue yo se lo haré saber.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Y si alguien sabe de alguna buena historia de Gundam Wing que esté en inglés pero no acaben de entenderla porque no se les da bien el idioma, ¡coméntemelo! Porque si me interesa la traduciré encantadísima. ^^


End file.
